David and Catherine
by xxnolchxx
Summary: David Tennant and Catherine Tate are working on The Unicorn and the Wasp, when sparks begin to fly between the two during shooting.


"Right then. Big shock. Coming up." Catherine grabbed David's face and pulled him toward her, kissing him right on the mouth. They had done this scene many times already, and yet the sensation in her stomach she got every time she kissed him never subsided.

She released the man and he tilted his head up towards the sky, just as he was told too. The special effects would be added later, but for now she had a clear shot of his neck. The perfect veins. The almost unnoticeable freckle on his throat. The bob of his Adams apple as he breathed. And she couldn't help but admit to herself that he was what she had truly always wanted in a man.

He brought his face back down and smiled. She smiled back, trying to forget the thoughts of romance that were invading her mind.

"How was that?" David asked as he turned to face the director. Catherine bit her lip, secretly hoping the man would say it wasn't good enough and they needed to film it one more time.

"Better, but I want to do one more take. " He glanced down at his watch and continued speaking. "It's lunch time though. We can try again after a break."

The room began to clear out. Catherine went over and picked up her sweater and purse off her chair. She was keenly aware that, for some reason, David remained in the room. Eventually, everyone else had cleared out except for the two of them. The only light left was coming from the set, and that wasn't enough to illuminate the large room.

She grabbed her purse and turned for the door.

"Oh!" the woman exclaimed. She backed up and looked into the eyes of the man she has just run into. David looked down at her and grabbed her arms to stable her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The English accent he maintained on screen was gone, and the Scottish had returned. The Scottish killed her every time, and she couldn't help but swoon over his voice. They had been working together for months now, and every time he spoke off screen the Scottish still surprised her. And, despite what she wanted, still turned her on.

"It's fine. I'm fine. I was, um…just going to lunch. Why are you still here?" she stumbled over her words as she picked up the purse she had dropped when he frightened her. She stood back up and looked back into his face. His perfect, beautiful face.

"I was waiting for you," he said smoothly as he rubbed her arms with his hands. "You're freezing."

She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. There were no words for the things she was feeling. His hands rubbing up and down her arms made her feel things she knew she shouldn't.

He stepped closer to the speechless woman and dipped his head down towards her mouth. They stood like this for a few seconds, breathing in each other's breath, listening to the other's heartbeat. His hands moved down her arms and took her hands in his. Their fingers intertwined.

"We shouldn't do th-"she was stopped halfway through her sentence as his mouth captured hers. His hands left hers and cupped the back of her head. He drove his fingers into her ginger locks, which were fastened into a bun, bringing her face closer to his. David removed the pin holding her hair up and it fell around her shoulders in a cascade of red. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with the hair at the base of his neck as their lips moved in sync. He slipped his tongue in her mouth, and she submitted.

He walked her backward until she was leaning against a wall. He grabbed the hem of her shirt and pushed it upwards. She released his mouth and grabbed her shirt, ripping it off her body. She listened to the panting coming from both of their mouths and grasped his belt buckle, unbuckling it in one smooth motion. She pushed his jeans down, but they stopped at his knees. A giggle escaped David's lips. She looked up at the smiling man and recaptured his mouth.

The lights came on in the room. David and Catherine quickly separated, both looking to see who had interrupted them. Sue from catering stood in the doorway, her hand frozen to the light switch and mouth hanging open. David and Catherine looked at each other, and then back at the intruder.

Sue blinked a few times and removed her hand from the light switch. "Um…I, uh…came to see if you guys wanted any food."

David picked his pants up from around his knees and buckled them back in place. He grabbed Catherine's shirt. "We'll be there, just give us a minute," Catherine said, taking her shirt from David and putting it back on.

Sue turned and quickly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Now fully clothed, the pair looked at each other and smiled. "This doesn't change anything. We can still be friends, right?" David asked.

Catherine cocked her head and her red curls bounced over her shoulder. "Of course not."

"Well then, we better get to lunch before Sue tells everyone what we've been up to." He held his arm out for her and she linked her arm around his.

"Yes, we'd best be going."


End file.
